


Through the Rain

by SillyBlue



Series: Naga Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel, Arranged Marriage, Creature Dean, Cultural Differences, M/M, Misunderstandings, Naga Dean, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel, Prince Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: Since the war between angels and the Naga had ended, very little happened at their shared border. Rains Landing, one of the major outposts that guarded the realm of the angels against the snake-like creatures hadn't seen a single Naga in 30 years. There were some monsters, but most of all there was rain, rain, rain.Prince Castiel could hardly believe his ears when he was told that a small group of Naga soldiers have accidentally invaded the land of angels. Deciding to strike up a conversation instead of demanding retribution, Castiel learned that the leader of the group is none other than THE Dean of Winchester, the fabled warrior prince Metatron had been so afraid of.Finding Dean to be an easy-going man, Castiel suggests that their two countries should at least try to entertain friendly relations. Unbeknownst to them, their parents seem to have reached the same conclusion. And what would bring two countries closer than an arranged marriage?





	1. Get A Map or Get Married!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story! ;D
> 
> This story is based on [my naga!Dean Verse](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/tagged/naga!Dean-verse). Since this is the very beginning, no previous knowledge of the verse will be necessary, but if you want some visuals, feel free to check out the verse!
> 
> This story will probably be three chapters long. As you can see in the tags there are a/b/o dynamics but they'll probably be pretty much in the background.
> 
> Thank you to msgabrieltrickster for the first chapter title! It was too funny to not include it in some way!
> 
> This story hasn't been beta-read.

Castiel first learnt of Dean of Winchester, crown prince of the Naga race, from one of uncle Metatron's frequent rants. Thus, Castiel came to know that the oldest son of King Winchester ("and say what you may about those impure belly crawlers, they know how to govern. They know that a strong kingdom needs a king. Not a woman with delusions of grandeur. Not a weak-willed omega!") had just started his service with the royal army. Metatron had observed that unusual choice for Naga princes with some trepidation. He feared that it could boost morale in the ranks of the Naga and make them strengthen their military presence.

Naga and angels hadn't been at all-out war anymore for decades, but tensions were rising substantially under Metatron's ambitious political plans that mostly seemed to consist of isolating the angels from previous allies and overhauling angelic culture. "Bringing it into the new century" as he used to say, though from where Castiel stood he was trying to return them to the darker days when war still ravaged the continent.

Castiel was only there in Metatron's study to write down his soliloquies so he listened to every word Metatron said. And while Metatron tried to devise strategies, using Castiel as a sounding board, Castiel filed away all the jumbled information for later use. But even as he did commit the name Dean Winchester to memory, Castiel wasn't particularly interested in the Naga, neither was he particularly interested in warfare. For most of his life, he had been considered to be the third in line for the throne and would have become Anna's chief strategist. He had received training accordingly, which also meant that he was skilled as a soldier, maybe not battle-ready and definitely not battle proof, but skilled nevertheless. But Since Metatron had seized the throne and had continued to fill his cabinet with all the displeased men and alphas he could find, Castiel's prospects for the future slimmed with every year that passed.

Luckily, his mother didn't spend the years of unofficial exile in idleness. A year after Castiel had first learnt of the Naga warrior prince, Naomi staged a coup and ascended to the throne. The icy relations with the Naga weren't her first concern, though she did make some vague diplomatic efforts to let them know that she wouldn't follow the same interests as Metatron had. But there was so much to fix after what Metatron had done to their country that the Naga simply weren't any of the queen's primary concerns.

With nobody worrying about what Dean Winchester was up to, the name retreated to the very back of Castiel's mind.

* * *

 

Considering that Naga and angels had an unofficial "no communication and no confrontation" policy, Castiel never expected that he would one day come into near direct contact with Naga, least of all Dean.

Castiel, in a fit of madness, had chosen to spend his summer at Rains Landing (or "Deluge Town" as it was called by almost everyone who had to spend an extended period of time in the town). Castiel was officially the Prince of Rains Landing, a honor bestowed on him upon his birth, so he was supposed to make an effort at liking his dominion. Rains Landing was strategically well placed, overlooking the extensive border region to Naga land, well-fortified, but unfortunately situated in such a spot that the heavy clouds blowing from the west dropped all their rain on the town during the summer months. There were more exciting and friendly places to be at, but the heavy weather resistant architecture, the pale, heavy stone, the weathered wood, the constant noise of rain gurgling through the drains and the old castle fascinated him.

Castiel was in the process of listening to one of Uriel's hilarious stories from Raphael's court when a messenger came rushing through the doors.

"I come straight from the governor. Urgent news, your majesty," the messenger said.

"What is it? Out with it!" Uriel barked impatiently and Castiel shot him a warning look. The messenger wasn't impressed by Uriel's lack of temper though and instead turned away from him to address Castiel:

"A small patrol of Naga has crossed the border into our land," the messenger said and Uriel jumped up from his chair at once, hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"What?!"

"Calm down, Uriel." Uriel looked back at Castiel with a displeased frown. "We're not at war. They have no reason to attack us."

"You tell that to the vermin who have invaded our lands!"

"The governor thinks that they did so by mistake," the messenger continued and Castiel admired her ability to remain so calm when Uriel looked like he was ready to jump out of the window to cut the tails off the unfortunate Naga. "The size of the group is 6 individuals and they have set up some tent structures in the forest as the weather is very bad. They have only moved a small distance across the border. The governor thinks that they are a border patrol taken by surprise by the rain and had to seek the first best shelter."

"How can one be surprised by the rain in Deluge Town?" Uriel said with a sneer which made Cas bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing. "And why haven't they just gone back to their outpost? If they are border patrol there surely is also housing for them further inland somewhere. On their own dirty soil."

"Naga aren't well equipped for extreme weather," Castiel said and the messenger nodded patiently.

"A bit of rain is not extreme weather," Uriel muttered. Castiel refrained from telling him that Uriel had heartily complained about what he now called 'a bit of rain' just moments earlier.

"The governor thinks that they were just trying to protect themselves. They do carry weapons, but they seem to be unaware of their location, so the governor doesn't think that they planned any aggression."

"If Hannah has reached that conclusion, then why are you informing _me_?" Castiel asked curiously.

"As Lord and omega you outrank the governor, so if you choose to press charges the governor will fully support you." Uriel seemed to like that idea if the way he tapped his fingers against the hilt of his sword was any indication. Poor Uriel will be disappointed.

"I don't think this is necessary. Is there any way to contact them?"

"You can't be serious, Castiel. You can't go out to meet those snakes!" Castiel lifted his arm to calm Uriel down.

"I'm not going to meet them. If Hannah agrees, then I will send a message over to ask for clarification on their presence in our country. If the Hannah and I are pleased with the answer then there will be no consequences," Castiel decided and the messenger bowed and then left to inform her boss of the decision. Uriel groaned and then sat down on the couch, obviously irritated.

"There will be fights enough for you to test your strength once you rejoin the army. I know that after Raphael's court, Rains Landing must be boring you." Uriel folded his hands in his lap, sword currently discarded as it won't come into use any time soon.

"I wouldn't have minded some action. But no matter. For now I go where you go. Even if you want to sit around in this damned wet stain you call a dominion." Castiel rolled his eyes.

* * *

"To the leader of the Naga patrol

It has come to our attention that you crossed our common border into our angelic land without prior communication.

Please state your intent. If you do not reply we have to assume that this is a planned invasion and it will be met with adequate armed force.

The messenger who carried this note is at your convenience should you want to reply.

At your service,

Castiel, Prince of Rains Landing and Hannah, governor of Rains Landing"

* * *

 

Castiel didn't expect a quick answer, but the messenger returned to him with an answering letter within the hour. He quickly pulled it out of its unsealed envelope and unfolded the slightly damp page carefully.

 

"To the highly esteemed Prince and Governor of Rains Landing

Our intention was not to invade. We have lost our way and, surprised by the increasingly heavy rain, were forced to seek shelter. With your kind permission, I will allow my men to rest, dry up and warm up." The next line was neatly crossed out: Unlikely at this stupid, impossibly wet outpost. The letter continued on in the writer's neat hand: "We are willing to pay a fine for our miscalculation. Let us know of your decision.

Prince Dean Winchester."

 

"What's the hell is a prince doing in the muck out there?" Uriel asked, after he had read the letter over Castiel's shoulder. Castiel was however too surprised to pay attention to him. This was a letter by the fabled Dean Winchester, the hero of Metatron's nightmares. That he was here meant that the prince was still a member of the army even though it must have been five, six years since Castiel first heard of him from Metatron. And he was here, right under Castiel's nose. Castiel heard Uriel shift behind him and then the letter was pushed down and Castiel looked into Uriel's suspicious face.

"Your expression is questionable. Are you so surprised by the Naga's ability to write?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Uriel wasn't really looking for an answer to his question anyway.

"I hope you fine them. It would just serve them right to be put in front of a tribunal. Hah! Can you imagine? Six snakes with trails of dirt crawling into our pristine buildings."

"A city that's covered in rain or snow for 8 months out of 12 can deal with a bit of additional staining." Uriel grumbled something at that, but Castiel was already up and on his way to governor Hannah, the first draft of his answering letter forming in his head.

* * *

 

"To Prince Dean Winchester

We have reached the conclusion that we trust that your 'invasion' was a simple mistake. I must inform you however that our meteorologists predict that today's heavy rain will last in this same ferocity for 5 days. Maybe you are not familiar with the weather situation around Rains Landing (wicked tongues called it Deluge Town, and even as it pains me to criticize this noble city, they have got a point). Officials at Rains Landing advise travelers to send for weather maps for the duration of their journey and to pack their equipment accordingly.

I have sent along the weather maps for the next days, some energy rich rations in case you haven't packed any and some weatherproof gear. It will do little to protect the entirety of your body, but it will keep parts of you warm.

Castiel."

* * *

 "Dear Prince Castiel

Thank you for your hospitality. I will be sure to send remuneration once I can contact the financial offices of the capital. Please send along a bill to the military station at Hetfield at your first convenience. I have listed the address below.

5 entire days of this? Are you kidding me? Unfortunately, we will have to stay in our temporary shelter until the weather lets up. Usually, rain doesn't bother us too much but since the temperatures have dropped considerably since this wall of rainclouds moved in on us, we aren't as quick as we usually are and there has been no better shelter on our path. No other shelters listed on our map withstood the passage of time and the adverse weather conditions here. If you allow, we will wait out the rain even as it seeps further into our tents.

There's so much caked dirt between my scales, I fear I'll never get it out. It's a horror. And it's too wet to get our tails dry. My last station was in the savannah. I haven't been in a place this humid in four years. Deluge Town, indeed.

Dean."

* * *

"Dear Dean

Unfortunately, I am not kidding you. I have checked with the governor and there are some old military barracks not an hour's march away from where you're situated. I've issued you an official permission to stay on our land for the next days and to use the amenities if you wish. They are dry and are equipped with heating appliances, but little else in terms of comfort I fear. I have sent a guide along with my messenger in case you want directions.

Is getting sand out of your scales less of a problem than dirt?

If you allow me another question: why exactly are you scouting the border? No Naga have been sighted in this border area in the last thirty years, or so the chief of army tells me.

Castiel.

P.S. the materials are gifts. Tokens of our hospitality. You don't have to pay for them."

* * *

 

"Dear Castiel.

We have safely reached the barracks. Getting my men to move their tails was more difficult than braving the rain. We're all drying now and waiting out the rain. Thank you.

As you said; we've neglected this border since there are no cities in close proximity and the terrain isn't particularly easy to manage for us. The Hetfield line serves as our inner border, but since we are now entertaining slightly less icy relations we assumed it would be safe to make a border check and see which bolt holes and stations are still available to us. (None, so far.)

Usually we're a hunter squadron, so we're of course also looking to remove any dangerous creatures. My men want me to ask if there are any Leviathans around here. There's so much rain right now that my guys have been pissing their tail feathers in fear of crossing paths with one.

AND of course we're also here to secure our border against angel invasion. We've done a great job at that so far, huh? ;Y

By the way. Is Castiel a chick or a dude name? I can't tell.

Dean.

P.S. I insist. The country is rich enough to send its thanks for hospitality, believe me. I'm not boasting. Well, maybe a little."

* * *

 

Castiel should have expected Uriel's exaggerated non-verbal disapproval when Castiel excused himself from their formal dinner to take the envelope that Tessa waved at him from the door.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to continue the correspondence with these mud worms? Haven't you already done all that is necessary?" So Uriel had something to say about it after all.

"I don't see why not," Castiel said, thanking Tessa for her service.

"For one you're always sending one of the messengers out into the rain and exposing them to potential enemies. I still don't believe that they told the truth. They're monsters."

"You don't have to worry about me. Going out into the rain is my job and I get good money for it," Tessa retorted with a small smirk. "And while the Naga come to look, they always keep their distance. I don't know if they're afraid of me or if they're just shy."

"Well, we do know that Naga are cold-blooded loners. They don't seem to touch and interact much. No wonder their squadron got lost if they don't communicate properly," Uriel said dismissively. Tessa shrugged.

"I don't know about that. Their leader seemed friendly enough even as he made sure not to come too close. I think he stood three meters away from me, but he stretched his upper body towards me to exchange letters."

"What?" Tessa tried to explain how Dean moved, but Castiel was too engrossed in reading to listen to them. He left them alone to bicker and went to his study to pen his answer.

* * *

 

"Dear Dean.

There are no Leviathan here. Rains Landing has a special unit that sweeps the area for clues about Leviathan activity twice a month as a precaution, but there haven't been any Leviathan in this district in over 50 years.

But I've been told that there's suspicion that a Wendigo might be nesting in your forests. A tracking team has followed it until the border but of course didn't cross.

I assure you that even though I am feathered, I am not a chicken. Though I think the term "PRINCE" of Rains Landing should have clued you in on the fact that I am a man. So in this case Castiel is a "dude name". ;)

Castiel

P.S. I insist too. Are you really going to argue with me?"

* * *

 "Hey Castiel.

Fuck shit. Yes, you're right. It's too cold for my brain here, I already forgot the Prince part. You're far more informal that I suspected an angel prince to be.

Yeah, we've heard from Hetfield scouts that they suspected a Wendigo having moved into the region. They've issues a warning to all travelers and then called us. Tracking the son of a bitch in this weather sucks, especially as only fire is efficient against it. We've checked out all possible hiding places so far, but no luck. I hate those things. Had to take out a nest once before and I still have nightmares about that one.

Dean.

P.S. Of course I am, stubborn is my middle name. If you don't want us to pay you back, then what do you want? Should I name a street after you? Make a donation to the great spirit to bless your junk to be ever prosperous? Do you have a wife anyway? I'm sure she'd be happy if the great snake blessed you, if you know what I mean. ;Y"

* * *

 

"Dean,

It's 17 degrees Celsius. It's hardly cold. And you're one to talk about informal writing.

But this Wendigo situation makes me think. We've not been at war for decades now and with Metatron gone it's also unlikely that tensions will develop into war again. I know there have been deaths on both sides within living memory and many resentments because of that still today. But we share such a substantial border region and the complete lack of exchange seems ridiculous and dangerous to me.

The unit tasked with following the Wendigo could have easily dealt with it if it was usual for them to contact their colleagues on your side of the border. Like this they decided that it was your problem now. They can send you all reports and they know the terrain well enough to know of suspected nesting places.

We have enough common enemies; shouldn't we encourage a friendly relationship so that we can use our resources most efficiently? My guard calls me delusional, but I don't see why we shouldn't try to connect. What do you think?

Castiel.

P.S. Okay then Prince Dean Stubborn Winchester. I don't have a wife and neither do I plan to take one. So maybe rather name a street after me. Since you so insolently ask about my private matter, I feel I need to ask too. I haven't kept up with the tabloids so I don't know what the Naga royals are up to. Has the great snake made your wife or your husband happy?"

* * *

"Castiel.

Well, I'm in charge of this operation, so I won't turn down the help of your experts even if it's unusual for us to work together. I'm sure my guys will drag me across the shit bench for accepting your help but the quicker I send this thing up in flames, the better. And I suppose you're right but what would we even do to reach a 'friendly relationship'? There's going to be opposition to anything that goes into the direction of political alliance because pretty much every Naga has stubborn as their middle name. :Y Are we supposed to encourage trade? There has been no cultural exchange between our two species in forever because we're so different. I doubt we have things to export that the other would want to import.

Dean

P.S. Buddy, I'm a wild, awesome bachelor that slides both ways and I can tell you that the great snake has definitely blessed me. :Y"

* * *

 

"Your mother would be ashamed of the kind of letters you write," Uriel complained, helping the servants packing Castiel's bags. It was close to September now and the time to return to the capital was fast approaching. While Castiel wasn't sad to leave the rain behind, he had greatly enjoyed the exchange of letters. But the capital was 5 hours away, even for one of the fast flyers and Castiel couldn't quite justify to engage the services of one of them just to carry letters to the border.

Besides, the storm was lifting now and with the information that he was able to send to Dean they were certainly already working on solving their Wendigo problem.

"And you really want to push for a better relationship with those mud worms? Do you think your mother or Anna will agree to wasting resources on this? And he has a point; there's nothing to trade."

"Well, they certainly could use waterproof gear," Castiel muttered to himself but Uriel heard him and snorted in amusement. "And of course I want to better the relationship. If we no longer have to guard the Naga border then we could focus on other borders. I'm sure you dislike demons more than you dislike Naga."

"That's true," Uriel readily agreed and then he turned back to packing. "Still don't understand how your brother could fall for one of them." Castiel didn't know that either, but it was what it was. Note very demon was bad, not every angel was good. But the demons and their exploitation of weaker members of their society were really a problem. His mother had worked hard to find solutions though they proved to be difficult enough even with Jimmy's diplomatic efforts. So the demons continued to be his mother and Anna's main concern. What if Castiel made the relationship with the Naga _his_ concern? Dean was the future king, and he had proved himself to be reasonable and open-minded.

So why not?

* * *

 

That Uriel would laugh at Castiel's suggestion was no surprise, but Dean pretty much did the same.

 

 

"An arranged marriage? Really, Castiel? Sure, that's definitely a thing we royals do and I do understand the merit. But you also have to see that this is pretty much the punch line of joke, right? An angel in the Naga capital!

But before you get your feathers in a twist: it's not the worst idea either. It would at least show mutual willingness to unite. Though I have to postpone discussion about this to later.

We have located and destroyed the Wendigo. Our mission is therefore over and my father called me back home. I thought my term with the army would be prolonged for another year, but it seems that I have some 'princely duty' to attend to. I'll get in touch with you again as soon as I'm back home, but it will take some time for our letters to reach each other now.

By the way: are you propositioning me? You're unmarried, I'm unmarried and the next thing I hear from you is "hey, how about an arranged marriage?" I knew angels were wild ;Y

Dean."

 

Castiel scrunched up his nose. Well, he hadn't exactly thought his suggestion through all that much. Anna would probably be the much better candidate for an arranged marriage because she was a woman and the future heir to the throne. Of course, Anna wouldn't move to Naga capital, that much was sure, because future queens didn't move for men. Castiel didn't know if Dean was an alpha or an omega, but he could see Dean fitting together with Anna.

He heard from Tessa that Dean and his team had already left, so he couldn't even send him a reply. Thoughts (or maybe one should call them fantasies) of Dean kept him company on the journey home to the capital. While his character shone through in the way he wrote his messages, Castiel still knew nothing about him. He had wanted to accompany Tessa or one of the other messengers to meet, but Uriel had advised against it. Dean was armed after all and fully trained. Castiel on the other hand didn't have enough training to take on a warrior Naga ("but you do fight dirty, so who knows" had at least been a comforting comment by Uriel). So all he had to go on was the gossip.

According to all the messengers, Dean was very tall (accounts varied, but 'huge' seemed to feature in all descriptions) and he kept his distance though he was always friendly and even flirty. He never stared, keeping his eyes always firmly trained on the face of the person he talked to which made Castiel wonder if he wasn't as curious about their many physical differences as Castiel was. He couldn't even imagine just how Naga really looked, how their human flesh blended into tails, how they moved, how they talked. All that he heard from everyone was that Dean was handsome, pretty even, if you ignored that he was basically a monster who could probably eat you alive.

Monster or not, Castiel would have loved to meet him.

* * *

 

Castiel was glad to be back home in the sunny and windy city of Eden. The light blue skies and the sunshine were a welcome change from the three months at Rains Landing. He took a moment to greet everyone and get settled again (and groom his wings during a long, hot bath), before he asked to meet his mother. Naomi agreed right away.

"Castiel, good to see you! I have meant to call you. We have much to discuss. Good day to you too, Uriel." Naomi said without preamble as Castiel and Uriel let into the Queen's study. Naomi wasn't one to hug or kiss her children, but she quickly fussed with Castiel's feathers and his hair. "I don't know how you manage to thrive in Rains Landing, but you always do. You look well." Castiel felt his chest swell at the praise. "Well now, sit down you two. Let's talk."

"Thank you, mother," Castiel said and took a seat on the couch and Uriel took his usual armchair off to the side of the table. There were already a cup of tea and Castiel's favorite cookies (the one his mother made herself) waiting for him. He and Uriel exchanged a look. The presence of the cookies  was slightly suspicious. It meant that his mother would try to win him over for something that she knew Castiel possibly wouldn't be so thrilled about. The last time it had been about wearing his official royal dress for a state visit.

"So. What did you want to speak about?" Before Castiel could answer the door opened again and Anna came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," she said and then she sat down next to Naomi. Now Castiel was even more suspicious, especially since whatever Naomi had in store for Cas, she had requested the back up of Anna. Castiel took a sip of tea, ate half a cookie, keeping both of them waiting for a moment.

"When I was in Rains Landing there was an incident at the border. A Wendigo had gone through the forest and while the experts were able to follow it, it soon crossed the border into Naga land. So they didn't act." Naomi nodded. "But they also didn't inform the Naga. Independently of what the experts had found, the Naga had also been alerted to the presence of the Wendigo, and they wasted a lot of time and resources doing the work that our experts already did. I contacted them and offered them help. Surprisingly they accepted and the problem could be dealt with swiftly." So far both Anna and Naomi were listening attentively, without a trace of disapproval on their faces. If anything, they seemed pleasantly surprised. "This incident made me think of the necessity or at least the merits of an alliance to the Naga." Naomi started nodding right away and Anna seemed to relax in her seat. "So you agree…?"

"Of course. We have actually been thinking about that as well. We wanted to ask you how you felt about it."

"Oh. Oh okay. It certainly would be beneficial," he agreed, too surprised to even ask how they had reached that conclusion.

"Most beneficial yes. Also because it might undo some of the resentments that Metatron caused," Anna added. Funny how they all thought alike. What was the chance! Naomi was quick to continue, and even though she remained perfectly calm, the way she folded her hands let Castiel know that she was actually nervous about whatever she would be saying next.

"So we were thinking of an arranged marriage." Castiel widened his eyes.

"Yes, good," he answered and looked to Anna. Anna was willing to do this? Anna however lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" she asked and Castiel frowned. "I'm not going to bite the bullet and enter a contractual arrangement with a snake person."

"But you're the next in line…? Surely…"

"The Queen and King of Winchester specifically requested _you_ to marry their oldest alpha son," Naomi said and the only thing that disturbed the silence that followed was some barely contained snickering in the background. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw that Gabriel had crept into the room to listen in on the conversation. Why was he here? Why was he laughing like that?

"Won't they expect a princess?" Castiel asked. Naomi waved that thought away.

"Omega is good enough for them. They won't mind that you're male. But it's not like you're actually expected to produce a heir."

"If you two can even interbreed!" Gabriel threw in from the sidelines. All of them looked at him. "Just imagine Castiel climbing on that big, fat tail and impaling himself on a Naga dick? Hilarious!"

"Silence, Gabriel. This is not polite conversation and I expect you to behave in front of your sister and brother."

"But I… I don't quite understand," Castiel said and Naomi's sent one last warning glare towards Gabriel and then looked at Castiel. "I'm going to marry Dean? You really want me to marry a Naga?"

"Oh come on. Don't be so surprised. They already threw one twin to the wolves, so why not waste the other on a second species of monster!" Naomi quickly rose to her feet and lifted her arm to point towards the door, which banged opened with the force of her anger.

"Leave this room at once! I will not tolerate such disrespecting behavior!" Gabriel didn't seem particularly repentant. He merely raised his hands and, with a grin on his face, skipped out of the room. Castiel looked at his mother and sister.

"Is that how you see Jimmy's marriage? Is that how you'll see my marriage? Like a waste? A sacrifice? Because if yes, then I won't do it. I don't want to be a martyr," Castiel said angrily. "You'll have to find another way to build a rapport with them."

"No, no. Cas. We don’t think that," Anna calmed him. "The arranged marriage is the best way to show goodwill on both sides." Castiel narrowed his eyes at her. "They will let their son come here and we accept him into our family, show him the culture. He'll-"

"That won't work," Castiel interrupted and both the women looked at him with surprise on their faces. "You can't make Dean come here."

"And why not?" Naomi wanted to know. "He's a man. Men marry into the wives' family. That’s how things are done here and I will have our ways respected, even by outsiders."

"Yes, maybe. But…" Castiel shrugged and then pointed to the stone steps leading down to the door, the spiral staircase behind Naomi's desk leading to the gallery. To the many stairs in the city that they could see from their window. "Have you forgotten that Naga have snake tails? They don't have feet. How is he supposed to climb all the stairs?"

Naomi and Anna didn't say anything for a while, but then Anna lifted her hand to cover her face with her palm and Naomi said a simple "oh". Castiel and Uriel looked at each other and then actually had to laugh.

"How didn't this occur to you?" Castiel asked and both Naomi and Anna seemed embarrassed at that.

"Forget about the stairs. How is this dude supposed to shit into our toilets? I don't think the regular toilet rooms are big enough to allow him in at all. Will he just poop on the streets like a misbehaved puppy?" Naomi seemed disturbed at that and Castiel shushed his guard. Of course, Castiel actually didn't know anything about this topic, but certainly this wasn't a conversation he needed to have since it wasn’t possible for Dean to come here anyway.

"So… you would have to move. To a pit of snakes," Anna said slowly. "Metaphorically of course. I'm sure they're… decent. Right, mother?" Naomi still had a disturbed frown on her face, but she nodded eventually. "Would that even be acceptable to you, Castiel? Remember, you have the option to say no."

"I know… But I think it's a good idea. And it's not like I've been saving myself for anyone else."

"So that's decided then," Naomi said, once she had regained her composure. "You will marry Dean of Winchester." Castiel couldn't quite believe it. Was this was God had planned for him? What was the chance of Dean Winchester being sent to do border patrol, for his squadron to accidentally cross into their lands and for Castiel to be there to strike up a conversation with him! And all the while this happened his and Dean's family decide that a political alliance would be a good idea? And now he's agreed to a marriage to Dean Winchester. A political marriage had always been on Castiel's radar and he had been willing to do his duty if his future husband was an agreeable person where friendship and mutual respect was possible. But a Naga?

"A future king. A good match, Cas" Anna said and handed Castiel a plate of cookies even though there were still some in the saucer of Castiel's almost untouched tea, "even though he's half snake."

"Well… I suppose so," Castiel muttered.

* * *

 

The long years of political stand still and the viciousness of the past war between their races was bound to cause opposition to Castiel's arranged marriage both in court and in the public opinion. Naomi was of course a good strategist and she talked almost as well as Metatron, but even though they sold this arrangement as "a symbolic union, a cultural exchange that shows the willingness of both people to make an effort in peaceful, mutually beneficial and supportive coexistence" voices didn't shut up about how this was disgraceful for the royal house. There was a two week long debate happening in which Castiel learnt many things about what people thought of him as a male omega (some opinions left over from Metatron's old cabinet) and just what the angelic people seemed to know about the Naga. Or seemed to _think_ to know about the Naga. While newspapers, experts and the public came to display just how deep the rift between their countries were and how it was actually not such a bad idea to try to bridge it (what if the Naga did have valuable goods or technological knowledge that they could share?), Castiel tried to navigate the long lists of things that would, _might_ , be expected of him, going in this alliance as representative of the angelic race.

He had no idea if the lists were useful so he decided to try to talk to people that had come in direct contact with the Naga before and to go through all the books he had available to him.

"You won't expect Naga to be quick because they are big and heavy. But they are. And they can manage almost all terrain, as well as climb and swim with great skill," he was told by one of the older soldiers, who had experienced the war and was more than willing to talk to Cas about his experience. "The best way to defend against the Naga is to go up. Keep distance until you find a way to attack. But they use bows and spears on us so try to go high. They rarely engage in close range combat and will only try to crush you with their tails in very dire circumstances because if they don't hold you properly they expose their tail to your attack and if you stab them you can do massive damage."

The worry for Castiel's safety in a city of people who knew how to hunt and kill angels was one of the  main topics of concern the people expressed. Castiel was a good fighter, not as accomplished as some of the men and women who had officially entered the army, but most people agreed that if you had to send anyone into enemy territory, it might as well be Castiel.

"Prince Castiel is strong, resourceful and he will know when he is being abused by his new family. He will be able to adequately represent the values of our nation, while also defending himself against being consumed by the Naga way of life," the newspaper said and Castiel was actually proud of that.

"If you see that you don't like your new life in the Naga capital or if your husband makes demands on you that you don't want to meet, then you don't have to put your health or happiness over this contract," Naomi reminded him sharply and while she was approaching the drafting of their marriage contract as a stateswoman, Castiel knew that his mother was worried about him. "Contracts can be broken and redrawn," she continued, softer now. "Trauma on the other hand is harder to get over." Naomi raised her head to look into Castiel's eyes for a long moment. "I don't want my son to be in danger."

"I will take care of myself," he promised and Naomi sniffed, then she turned her attention back to the contract.

* * *

 

The train of the Naga royal family arrived with the pomp and noise one expected. Castiel had spent most of the morning hiding from his maids so that they wouldn't try to dress him in the official wedding dress yet. He had mostly succeeded because everyone was very busy with the last arrangements of the feast. He wore his normal clothes, but his hair was more adorned than usually. He saw his maid look at him in disapproval as he passed her in the corridor, but she knew him well enough to not press the subject. He walked to the audience room to steal a glance at his future husband from the gallery before he was officially meant to meet him. Just what would Dean be like when they met face to face? Castiel's heart was beating quickly in his chest. He hadn't been this nervous in a long time.

He reached the gallery overlooking the audience room just as the Naga came in. They were… they really were humans with snake tails. Long tails that slid gracefully in small arcs across the floor. And there, behind a dark haired man and a blonde woman, was a younger man, standing impossibly tall, with his brown hair kept short, a black headband adorning his hair, the ribbons falling down to rest across his broad shoulders. As Tessa had said he was beautiful to look at, his hair a bit ruffled, his face slightly flushed.

He kept behind his parents, at a distance and while they greeted Naomi, he straightened, becoming even taller, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes darting around as if he was looking for dangers. And then he looked up, at the gallery and spotted Castiel. There was no time to try to hide now, so Castiel stepped away from the pillar and nodded at him, a small smile tugging as the corners of his lips. Whether the Naga knew that he was Castiel or not, Dean Winchester winked at him and let his tongue peek out of the corner of his lips.

;Y

Castiel smiled back.

This wasn't such a bad start as far as meeting your future husband went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Questions, feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. ♥


	2. Entertaining Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice reactions to the first chapter! I hope you'll also like this one!   
> Thanks to [bella-monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/) for giving this chapter a once-over! :D

Magnificent.

That was the first thought that ran through his head when Castiel and his siblings had been summoned to stand before the group of about a dozen Naga. They were king and queen, their oldest son, two ministers and the rest seemed to be guards or servants. Castiel bowed to the Queen of Winchester, who had wavy, golden hair, with a big crown of flowers gracing her head. The part of her body that rose from the ground was draped in a mixture of heavy and sheer fabric, adorned with belts, ribbons and jewelry. Her husband was not any less bedazzling and Castiel noticed that both sexes seemed to be not only similarly dressed but also wore the same kind of makeup.

"I thank you for joining us today for this historic moment," Naomi said, her voice echoing through the hall. Castiel tuned out her by now familiar speech and instead focused on their guests. He was trying not stare too much but it was difficult, especially with Dean being… scarily tall for one thing. Most of his body was bare, showing off his muscular and freckled chest. Peculiarly, other than King and Queen Winchester, Dean wore nothing below his waistline.

"What's with that weird fashion?" Gabriel muttered as they were guided into the conference room, where they would be signing the contract.

"You're one to talk," Castiel told him under his breath. Gabriel seemed proud to hear it, grinning widely and showing off his red and white checkered pants, the golden vest and the fake mustache which were all _not_ approved by the court stylist. Leave it to Gabriel to try to come across as gaudy as possible.

"You're not wearing your fancy wedding dress either, bromega." Castiel rolled his eyes, following the royal Naga into the conference room. Unfortunately, the conference room hadn't been adapted to their guests need: a neat row of chairs were arranged around the big table. They evidently were going to be a challenge for the Naga.

"I apologize that we are not well-equipped for this meeting. It seems like we have to make it up as we go along," Anna said good-naturedly and started pulling the chairs away from the table to make some space. The servants soon caught on and took over, freeing Anna to make some small talk with her guests. Castiel and Gabriel approached the table as well, Castiel to help, Gabriel clearly to be an embarrassment.

"You tend to sit on benches this small?" John asked and held up a chair to inspect it.

"We call those chairs, my good man," Gabriel said and hopped up on the table which John merely commented with a raise of his eyebrow. "There are no chairs where you live? Hear that brother dearest? Where will you put your delicate ass?" Castiel shook his head at his brother, but when Dean's parents looked at him, he quickly put a smile on his lips.

"I am sure we can manufacture some for him," Mary said with a kind smile, graciously ignoring Gabriel's language choice, "the concept seems simple enough." Castiel let them figure out the issue on their own and decided to check up on Dean, who was standing close to the window, his tail following the wall, almost as if he was paying attention to stay out of the way. He looked a bit tense, straightening marginally whenever anyone came even close to walking past his corner of the room. When he noticed Castiel walking up towards him Castiel saw that the end of his tail gave a nervous flick. Castiel remembered what Tessa had said and came to a stop some two meters away from Dean. Dean put his flat palm on his chest, giving the indication of wanting bow to him.

"Prince Dean Stubborn Winchester," Castiel started and Dean's polite smile dropped away to surprise.

"So you really are Castiel!" Dean exclaimed and looked him up and down, his eyes widened.

"Were you expecting something else?" Castiel asked, unsure how to interpret Dean's reaction. He seemed almost… flustered? Embarrassed maybe. The Naga rubbed his fingers across his mouth and then he shook his head.

"I didn't know that you were an omega," Dean confessed, but before Castiel could ask what difference it made to him Dean continued: "I really have to thank you for your exceptional kindness back at Rains Landing. And I ardently missed your letters when I got back. I must say that the city life falls short once you've seen so many different things." Castiel was slightly surprised at the polite way Dean addressed him.

"I can imagine," Castiel said, but any further conversation was cut short by Naomi calling them to the table. They had found very low benches and had piled them high with cushions for their guests and that seemed to at least allowed them to sit down - not that there seemed to be much of a difference between a standing and a sitting Naga. While everyone got settled, the servants put tea, juice and biscuits on the table, as was customary.

"Please, help yourself to some snacks while we discuss," Anna offered sweetly though she glared when Gabriel reached out to grab a biscuit right away. When the Naga looked at each other and then at the offered food Naomi added:

"Of course we will serve a proper meal to celebrate once we've signed the treaty." But this didn't have the desired effect on their guests, who seemed even more uncomfortable now. The Naga guards were speaking in hushed tones, too low for Castiel to hear. The angels present – royal family and members of the court who were asked to join as witnesses – didn't know what to do with the embarrassing silence, so the only thing they could do was wait for the Naga to clarify if there was an issue.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Queen Naomi," John stated eventually, "but we must decline. We have already eaten recently." Castiel found the refusal to participate in a celebratory feast rather unusual and a look around let him know that his family was equally perplexed. But Naomi regained her composure within the blink of an eye.

"Of course! Then let's just get straight to it," she exclaimed. Castiel watched Anna scribble something on a piece of paper and then shove it at Gabriel. Gabriel rolled his eyes but left the room, most likely to tell the kitchen and the rest of staff that the party was cancelled. The silence dragged on, even as Naomi showed the guests the drafted treaty. Castiel wrung his hands, feeling nervous all of a sudden, but he didn't know what had gone wrong. Maybe the angels had committed some sort of faux-pas according to Naga customs, but there was no way of telling. So he decided to wait it out. He felt someone's eyes on him and when he looked to the side he saw Dean study him with a frown. Castiel lifted his eyebrows up and shrugged in confusion. In any other situation Castiel would have simply asked Dean what was wrong, but he couldn't do it in this official context. Dean seemed to think for a moment, but then he reached out towards the tray with food.

"Well, if nobody minds then I'd love to try your food and beverages," he said and Castiel saw his mother study Dean intently before she turned back to the document before her. A servant poured him some coffee right away.

"Dean. You'll spoil your stomach and hold us up once we're on our way back," his mother admonished. But Dean clearly wasn't going to listen to her and tried all the food. John shot him a look, but he and Naomi were immersed in discussion so he clearly left it to his wife to deal with the situation. Dean ate some crackers, tried some of the powered donuts that Gabriel shoved at him too but he didn't really let on what he thought about them. But to Castiel, the gesture of eating at all, when he Naga so clearly wanted nothing to do with their food, was more important than his thoughts on the cuisine.

"The coffee's great. Totally a different fragrance than at home," he said and held out the cup to the servant again, who refilled the cup for him. With a positive verdict on the coffee, the other angelic members at the table started partaking of the snacks too.

"I'm sure we can pack some bags of beans for you to take along," Anna said cheerfully.

"That'd be awesome," Dean told her with a wink that had Anna giggle to herself. Castiel was glad that some of the tension of the previous moments had been lifted. Castiel let his gaze travel across the other people sitting at the table and most cabinet members seemed to be pleased too, some of them now engaged in a low conversation with Dean about coffee plantations. Castiel looked up when he heard his name being said at the other end of the table.

"Usually in our society, the husband joins the family of his wife. Even though Castiel is male, his status as an omega would require his husband to marry into his household. Due to the fact that this city is not fully accessible for Prince Dean, we have therefore refrained from pushing the issue and are happy to follow your customs of letting Castiel marry into the Winchester family," Naomi said.

"Indeed. You've got a lot of altitude difference as well as very narrow streets," John said, "we're glad that Castiel can come life with us."

"But where will he live?" one of the cabinet members inquired. "Is this place suited for someone of his… stature?"

"There's a matrimonial palace for the crown prince and his family. Both Dean and Castiel will move into it upon their arrival. We will of course make adjustments for Castiel, whatever he wishes," Mary explained. "And Dean will be able to take care of him." This had Uriel snort.

"As if anyone needs to take care of that guy," he muttered, just loud enough for Dean to hear as well. The other cabinet members who heard were smiling to themselves, which made Dean frown as if he suspected some secret plot.

"He just means that I'm relatively independent. Omegas generally are," Castiel explained which made his future husband lift an eyebrow.

"Good," Dean decided and showed him a small smile.

"I think the rest of the treaty is clear. No objections?" Naomi asked. "If not then Dean and Castiel have to sign here and they're married."

"That's a most uncomplicated procedure," Mary commented.

"It sure is! It's like trading livestock," Gabriel said cheerfully and Mary's smile faltered. She looked at Castiel with wide eyes, as if to gauge if Gabriel was telling the truth.

"We do have ceremonies as well. This is simply the legal transaction part of the marriage," Castiel assured her, even though he really wanted to throw something at his brother for his continued disruptions. Mary didn't really seem convinced by that answer and Castiel wondered just what she must think of their culture that she would believe Gabriel's words. Did the Naga think of him as a commodity? Some side-effect that came with renewed interactions with the angels?

Castiel watched Dean uncoil from his bench as Naomi offered him the fountain pen to sign. Other than get off the bench and move towards her, he simply rose more and more. His body moved behind the other Nagas, the strong tail steady, suspended in the air. There must be meters and meters of him. Castiel would be lying if he said that the graceful way Dean moved wasn't beautiful. Finally Dean seemed to lower himself and part of his tail followed him so that he could stand up tall again. Castiel was so mesmerized that Uriel had to nudge him, so that he would stumble off his chair and join his future husband. They were really close now, for just a moment within reach of each other. Castiel could feel the warmth radiate from Dean, his scent soft and comforting. Castiel had thought that a Naga would have to smell like soil and dust from the streets, but it wasn't the case. He smelled nice, a faint trace of junipers on him. Freshly bathed probably. Dean looked down at him and he seemed nervous. The moment he had handed the pen to Castiel he moved away from him, his hands linked behind his back. Not too far, but still noticeably away. Castiel took a deep breath and then he signed his name.

"Congratulations, Dean and Castiel of Winchester, on your marriage," the voice of the minister said and then the cabinet echoed the congratulations.

And then it was done. Castiel was married.

* * *

 

The Naga seemed to be in a hurry to leave. Once the contract had been signed and champagne used to toast (though the Naga only clinked glasses), they thanked Naomi and started to move down from their benches.

"Surely you don't want to leave already," Naomi said, alarmed to see them all preparing to depart. Dean was still standing close to Castiel and sent Naomi a look when she basically jumped out of her chair.

"Oh, we were planning to. There's a journey ahead of us," John said, clearly unwilling to stay any longer in Eden. He looked at Castiel. "I expect that you are prepared to come with us, son?" Castiel briefly glanced at his mother, who seemed unhappy but kept up a neutral expression. The cabinet was murmuring again. And everyone looked at him expectantly.

"I… am packed," he finally said. John seemed pleased.

"Good, then we can be on our way." He indicated a bow towards Naomi and then he and his queen turned away.

"The indignity…!" Uriel spat when they were out of earshot, but Castiel lifted his hand to silence him. This was not the place to start an argument. "Castiel, this is not customary."

"I know, but they have different customs. They probably don't know that they're being rude," Castiel whispered back, then he raised his voice to speak to Dean, who was still lingering. "How will we travel? Do you have chariots?"

"Or is Castiel suppose to ride on Dean's back?" Gabriel asked loudly enough to turn the heads of all the Naga, who obviously felt offended by the mere suggestion. Dean's cheeks turned slightly red, but it was impossible to say if he was angry or if he was embarrassed.

"We do have chariots. Castiel will share one with his husband. We have already procured a horse and a small wagon for Castiel's dowry and personal effects," John said and then he sent a frown towards Gabriel. "Nobody will ride on Dean." Anna clamped her hand over her older brother's mouth because all the angels knew what would have been coming out of him if she hadn't intervened.

"Please give us a moment to get arranged. Surely you have an hour?" Anna asked, all smiles even though she was clearly stressed. "I can show you our gardens." Mary and John agreed to that and a small group of high ranking angels and the Naga party made their way towards the big doors leading out to the gardens. The moments the doors were shut, Naomi dropped her smile and jumped into action.

"Quick now! Pack, get everything in order! Has the meal been cancelled? Good, Michael please arrange for the excess food to be sent to the lower town. At least someone should be able to celebrate this wedding! Why are you standing around like that?! Go!" Castiel was ushered out of the room by servants, Uriel close on his heels.

"This is an embarrassment!" Uriel exclaimed when they reached Castiel's chambers and everyone helped to put the last of his treasured possessions into chests and boxes. "How can they be so ungrateful? Two weeks of preparation gone to waste! We couldn't even go down to the chapel to get you your marriage blessing!"

"I'm sure God will find the time to bless me even if I request it from a Naga church," Castiel muttered. Did they even have churches? There must be a place where to make offerings to the Great Snake, maybe that would do.

"And what about the nuptial rites?" A servant spoke up, clearly upset on Castiel's behalf. This wasn't the dream royal wedding that it could have been and many people were upset about that. There was nothing quite like a wedding to raise the people's spirits.

"Don't be foolish!" Uriel admonished and the servant ducked her head. "Castiel won't need their blessing because he won't be having that giant worm's children."

"I suppose I won't. We're going to be partners. But not lovers." Castiel assured her but she still looked upset that there would be no wishes of prosperity for Castiel.

"I don't understand how the Naga can honestly think that rushing through this is the right thing to do," Uriel continued. "What kind of diplomatic party disrespects hospitality like this. And they also disrespect you, their son-in-law, by forcing you to come with them right away. What an affront." Anna came into the room, making all servants stop what they were doing to bow to her. But it was back to business right away. Anna seemed pretty harried.

"I take the garden tour didn't go as desired?" Castiel tried to joke and Anna grimaced.

"They refuse to come back in because we don't have the right cleaning tools at hand. I don't even know what they're saying, but they went to wait in their chariots were there apparently _are_ cleaning tools." She dragged her fingers through her long hair, exhaling a loud sigh. "I knew from the start that it wasn't going to be easy to connect with them. We are so different after all."

"Maybe our customs are different, but one can accommodate," Castiel assured her.

"Not everyone can accommodate as quickly as you can," Uriel told him and Castiel wasn't sure why he made it sound like an insult.

"I heard the cabinet members talk too," Anna continued. "They clearly agree that the Naga should have shown some more appreciation of our customs. That they should at least be willing to adapt as well, even if it's just for a day. Maybe some of them will even challenge the treaty because there are insurmountable differences between you two. A marriage like this will not hold, they said." Castiel thought to himself that this wasn't any of the cabinet's business, but he didn't say so to Anna.

"I tell you this, Castiel. This is doomed, from the start," Uriel told him gloomily. Castiel heaved a sigh.

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"I don't know if you're not just being too forgiving here, Castiel." His sister said. "You are an omega. You are one of the most treasured creatures in this realm. I know I supported this union, and don't get me wrong, I still do! But now that I've seen them? Seen what difficult and cold creatures they truly are? It pains me." Clearly, Anna was far more upset about how things were turning out, than she let on.

"Anna, it's alright. We all have to make an effort if we're to unite our realms." Anna scrunched up her nose but then she wiped her eyes and nodded. Castiel reached out to give her shoulder a squeeze. "If you permit, I would like to go on a walk through the castle, to clear my head and bid my good-byes." Anna nodded solemnly.

Castiel was glad that he could count on Uriel and Anna to deal with his belongings.

He wasn't really sure where to go but he really needed some silence. He couldn't let others' grievances about this seep into his resolution. He had agreed to this and he knew that he could manage it. He walked to the gallery, where it was silent. The windows were open and Castiel enjoyed the cool, clean air. He turned around a corner but there was something on the floor and Castiel stumbled. He was able to catch himself but he was mortified to find Dean looking at him. The Naga was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. It was clear that he too had looked for some privacy. This corridor had a window front that showed down into the court-yard where everyone was busy loading chariots for the impending travel. Castiel felt something in his chest clench almost painfully, but he quickly forced the thought away. There was no point to being nervous.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to step on your tail," Castiel said and looked down at the tip of Dean's tail. It started to move, pulling back from its position to lay closer to the wall where nobody would step on the tail feathers or stumble across it just like Cas had.

"It's okay. I should pay attention where I unroll," Dean said easily. Unroll. That was definitely the word for the scene before Castiel. Other than in the room before, Dean didn't have the length of his tail pressed close to the wall, but it took in pretty much the entire width of the corridor in loose curves.

"You didn't join the others?" Castiel asked and Dean shrugged.

"Too much noise. I wanted to get out of your mother's hair, but didn't feel like hanging out with my folks either. So I came looking for a silent spot."

"So we've had the same idea," Castiel said with a faint smile. He walked further into the corridor, careful not to bump into Dean's tail. The man was very tall, his head almost touching the ceiling and he apparently wasn't interested in making himself a bit smaller. If Castiel wanted to talk to him – which he did – he would have to do with talking to the slightly raised scales just below his belt if he didn't want to hurt his neck by looking up all the time. But before Castiel could get too close, Dean uncrossed his arms and his entire upper body moved backwards slightly.

"Dude, personal space?" Dean said, clearly weirded out to have Castiel within an arm's distance away from his… hips. Belly. Castiel really wasn't sure. There was Dean all around him at this point. Castiel lifted his eyebrow and Dean took on a bit of a defensive look.

"I don't know what angels do, but we Naga have something called personal space, as well as our personal radius when we move. People don't come into it." Castiel was clearly aware of the concept of personal space, but not about how extensive it seemed to be for a Naga. He backed off, but only a step. He was sure that he was still firmly inside Dean's personal space bubble but a part of Castiel peevishly thought that the guy would just have to learn how to deal with it. Dean looked like he wanted to object, but then let it drop.

"Well, technically you're my husband to be, which allows you to be all up in my face."

"Technically, we are already married, Dean," Castiel reminded him and Dean scratched his head.

"I know but… Does it feel like we're married to you? We just put our names on a piece of paper. You could have send me a letter saying "sign here and I consider us married" back in Rains Landing and it would have been funnier than this sad show before." Castiel did raise his head to look up at Dean now and Dean seemed to realize that his words might come across as rude.

"Everyone is so wound up," Dean observed when a particularly loud call from the courtyard reached their corridor. "It seems like you were not ready to depart?"

"You went against our customs and everyone is trying to make amends," Castiel explained. "To deny food and lodgings that are offered to you comes across as you disrespecting angelic hospitality. And we generally don't take all too kindly to that as a people." Dean blinked down at him.

"Do you really offer food and lodgings to all of your guests?" Castiel nodded. "And your guests generally accept it?"

"Yes of course. There are specific rules when it gets to entertaining guests," he explained, unsure how to react to Dean's growing confusion.

"That can't be right," Dean muttered to himself. Castiel couldn't help getting impatient with his husband.

"You have experienced my hospitality first hand back in Rains Landing. I have offered you rations, equipment and lodgings. And you apparently know how to appreciate that. So why are you being so disbelieving now? Clearly, you can't think so little of us that we would deny our guests respite?" Dean drew back a bit, his expression pinched. His whole stance changed, from somewhat easy to the politer way he held himself in the conference room.

"I meant no offense, prince Castiel," he started but Castiel impatiently waved his hand and Dean stopped talking.

"We have different standards, I see that. But what will you do to me when I reach your matrimonial palace? Will I be expected to fend for myself? It looks like I cannot count on Naga hospitality." Dean hesitated to give Castiel an answer.

"You won't come to us in the capacity of a guest, prince Castiel," Dean said, "therefore I will not be your host. You join me in my palace as a family member and I will, as has been said in the meeting before, provide for you. I will give you food and shelter and all the luxuries a royal Naga spouse could possibly want."

"Is that so," Castiel said and Dean narrowed his eyes at him, apparently worried to have caused offense. He was about to ask why Dean's interactions with him seemed to fluctuate so much between easy going and stiff, but Uriel shouting his name interrupted him. Soon afterwards Uriel came into the corridor and Dean just had enough time to pull away the tip of his tail to save it from being stepped on. Uriel stopped dead in his tracks and his hand twitched at his side, close to the hilt of his sword. Dean clearly didn't miss that detail because he tensed.

"You are ready to leave," Uriel said instead of asking Castiel just what he was doing up here, alone with Dean.

"Thank you, Uriel," Castiel said and with a last glare directed at Dean, Uriel turned around and walked out of sight.

"Who's that guy?"

"My cousin. He acted as my guard whenever he wasn't at his sister's court." Castiel climbed over Dean's tail, his wing tips brushing over the scales. Dean's tail feathers flicked again, beating against the carpeted floor, like an angry cat's tail.

"You're not bringing him are you?" Dean asked. "I mean… Obviously you can, if you really want to."

"Uriel returns to the army next month. It's more to his taste than babysitting me, as he frequently reminds me," Castiel said. He nearly jumped when suddenly everything around him started to move and then Dean was sliding next to him. His fingers were tracing the ceiling as he followed Castiel through the corridor, taking a path which would take them down with minimal number of stairs involved. Castiel was no stranger to leaving the castle, so he didn't feel much remorse when he stepped out of it for what he knew was the last time in probably a long while.

There were wide stone steps leading down to the area where the wagons were and for a moment he wondered how Dean would make it down, but the angels had already taken care of the issue by ushering them to the the pulley system they used to get heavy goods. It seemed to work well enough to get a Naga from one floor to the other. Angels were watching the whole business with interest and certainly also a good deal of laughs at the expense of the Naga. But they didn't seem to mind or to know that those lifts weren't actually meant for people. He followed Dean onto the platform, getting right back into his personal space because of the obvious lack of space.

Naomi, Anna and Gabriel were all waiting at the Naga wagons, ready to say their good-byes to Castiel. The wagons were strange, but not unexpectedly so. They were very long, but not much wider than Castiel was used to. They were made of a sturdy wood, with a ramp that could be lowered down at the back and a wooden structure on which thick fabric was attached. It looked like the roofs of the wagons could easily be opened or removed. The long wagons were carried by a train of four huge creatures. They looked like water ox, but bigger than what Castiel had assumed them to be judged by the artworks in animal encyclopedias. Or maybe everything was bigger and more menacing looking in the land of Naga. Castiel was staring and stalling the good-bye, he knew that. Dean left his side to bid the angels good-bye. He spoke to Naomi and Anna and actually shook their hands, then he looked at Castiel and disappeared in a wagon. Now it was time to say good-bye. Castiel shook his head at himself. It wasn't like he couldn't ever come back. He walked to his family and shook hands with them, accepting their advice (disregarding anything that Gabriel said) and letting his mother fuss with his wings and hair one last time.

"We will build up communications, so that our letters won't take years to reach you," Anna promised. "We'll stay in touch." She handed him a box and when Castiel opened the lid to peek inside, he found it to be filled with food. "For the road," Anna said and smiled at him. "All our other wedding gifts are in the wagon with your stuff."

"Thank you. Fare well," he said, curtsied to the queen as was customary and then he went to the wagon into which Dean had disappeared. The water ox closest to him huffed loudly, making Castiel's feathers fluff up in surprise.  He quickly went to the back where he could walk up the ramp. He had to duck to be able to go inside and then, just after he had pulled his wings in, the ramp was closed and a bolt was slid into place. It was dark inside and since the wagon lurched into movement right away, Castiel stumbled into the side, hitting his forehead on a wooden beam before he rolled into the softer fabric that stretched between the beams. The box with food tumbled to the floor too, but didn't open.

Castiel touched around for it, seeing nothing but shapes in the darkness, but instead ended up with a handful of feathers.

"Woah!" Dean said and the feathers slipped right through Castiel's hands, slapping him in the face as Dean pulled back his tail. "Careful with the feathers!"

"You don't have to tell _me_ how to be careful with feathers," Castiel snapped and gave up on trying to orient himself in the wagon. It was pretty useless. It seemed like they were going to be travelling in darkness then. Maybe he should have gotten on the horse instead. He sat down where he had fallen, next to his box. Dean huffed a laugh at that. Castiel heard the sound of a wooden chest being opened and then the sound of scrapping was to be heard, like a broom going over tiles.

"What are you doing?"

"Scrubbing my tail of course. I don't want to get dirt all over the blankets," Dean said and then there was the sound of the box being opened again. "Is your own brush set in that box?"

"What? No. My brushes are in the other wagon," Castiel answered, though of course they must have been talking about different brushes. He had no tail to clean after all, his hair was up in braids and his wings were freshly groomed.

"So how are you going to scrub the dirt off you?"

"Uhm…," Castiel started, unsure just what kind of dirt he referred to. Dean huffed a laugh.

"Since you are my husband I can lend you one of my brushes. Here, catch!" Castiel shot up in alarm, unsure what exactly Dean was tossing him and when.

"Wait!" he said but the wooden thing already hit his palms that he had raised to shield his face. He could grab the brush before it fell to the floor, but his fingers stung. "Dean. There's no light in here. You can't just throw things at people."

"What…?" Dean asked, the scrubbing sound stopping again. "No light? You mean you can't see?"

"I can't see."

"Shit! Sorry!" There was a rustling sound and part of the canvas was pulled away, allowing in the light of day, lightly filtered by a cotton curtain that was still up. Dean looked pretty concerned when Castiel could actually see him. He was curled up close to the middle of the wagon, his box with brushes and other cleaning equipment next to him. There were carpets and blankets, pillows and boxes stuffed with more blankets towards the other end of the wagon. Some unlit oil lamps dangled from the domed roof of the wagon. It was a pretty nice interior, once you could actually see it. "We can see in the dark… I suppose you can't then…?"

"Not very well," Castiel agreed, then he looked at the brush in Dean's hand and the dirt he had already brushed onto a white sheet lying below him. Dean hesitated, but then he continued cleaning, rubbing the brush down his scales, especially the cream-colored ones that made up what Castiel would call his underbelly. He then changed the brush to a smaller one, with softer bristles until he finally used a towel and some oils. The whole process must have taken half an hour, in which Castiel had watched and Dean's ear tips had turned red as he worked. Once he was done he wrapped the dirtied towel up and deposited it into a box which he stowed away under some wooden planks into a hidden compartment. Then he looked at Cas, who still held the brush in his hands. They both looked down at his legs, wrapped up in stockings and then his feet in soft leather shoes.

"We take off our shoes. The soles of our feet are usually clean," he explained and now it was Dean's turn to watch with rapt attention as Castiel undid the laces of his shoes and then slipped them off along with his silk socks. Dean audibly gulped when Castiel's naked feet were displayed. He walked up to Dean, who for once wasn't towering over Cas, because he was lying on his side, a bunch of pillows and blankets under him.

"There are blankets for you," Dean said and Castiel pulled one out of a box. He sat down on a cushion and spread the blanket over his legs. It wasn't cold, but after Dean got over whatever it was that had made him freeze, he burrowed into his nest of blankets.

"It's pretty cold. I'm glad to be wrapped up now." Castiel looked at him curiously.

"17 degrees aren't cold," Castiel muttered to himself, a line that he knew to have written to Dean.

"Yeah, you've told me before," Dean answered and Castiel could hear the pleased smile in his voice without having to look at him.

"How long are we going to be in here?"

"Couple of hours at least before we're gonna make a stop. I hope you don't get bored easily."

"No, not that easily," Castiel assured him and watched Dean get comfortable in his blankets. It looked like he was ready to sleep even though it was barely 5 in the evening. He probably wouldn't be able to spend his time talking to Dean.

The wagon was moving slowly, slow enough for Mary to come checking up on them maybe an hour after they had departed. She didn't come inside, choosing instead to sit on the wooden platform outside the opening.

"It looks like Dean's not being a good travel companion to you," Mary decided when she found Dean mumbling something in greeting from his pile of blankets. Then she looked back at Dean. "That's what you get for eating." Dean rose slightly, half sitting up against a pile of pillows, to glare at her.

"I only had some crackers and I got up early. So get off my case," he told her. Mary rolled her eyes fondly. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're just passing the outskirts of city Eden," Mary said, to which Castiel got up so he could walk to the opening. He squinted into the light, already fading into softer hues of purple and white. It was a cloudy day and it would probably rain soon. Mary smiled at him. "I wish you a pleasant journey, Castiel. We'll come get you once we stop for the night." Castiel nodded and then he watched Mary slide down the ramp and a servant moving to close it.

"Wait, just a moment, please," he said and the servant wordlessly lowered the ramp again to let Castiel drink in the sight. The houses here were smaller, flecks of white in soft green hills, the trees were preparing for their autumn colors and the fields were ready to be harvested. Those familiar sights would soon be gone.

"Now, your majesty?" the servant asked and Castiel gave a slow nod. The door was shut and Eden disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter isn't completely plotted out yet, so you can probably expect it to take me another week to write it. :D Questions, feedback and constructive criticism are welcome! ♥


	3. Rules and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! This is the little glimpse into Naga!Verse that I wanted to share with you! Thank you everyone who read and a lot of love especially to those who left me such uplifting feedback! Thank you! ♥
> 
> Beta read once again by [bella-monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/)! :D

As the sun sunk below the horizon, the light in the carriage faded too. Castiel sat on his pillow, watching the reddish light travel over his husband's face. Dean had fallen asleep soon after the door had been closed behind Mary and Castiel couldn't bring himself to wake him. He had many questions to ask Dean, but the silence was just as well. So much had happened in the last two weeks of preparation that he hardly had had time to think. Castiel had allowed himself to be carried by the momentum, following the orders and orchestrations of Anna and his mother. It was easier to do as he was bidden than to think what the treaty meant for him. Or what his feelings were on the matter.

The wagon's wheels rattling over the floor and the metallic creaking of the swinging unlit oil lamp were soon joined by the sound of rain dropping heavily onto the canvas ceiling of their wagon. A fresh breeze and the comforting smell of rain wafted in through the gap in the canvas, the lighter cotton fluttering in the wind. After hours in the wagon, with the still foreign scent of Dean all around him, fresh air was welcome.

After Castiel had listened to the rain for a while, Dean seemed to notice the gradual drop in temperature because he shifted in his nest of blankets. Castiel turned away from the window to watch him. He made a sort of hissing and sniffing noise, the entire mountain of blankets shifting as his tail moved. Castiel got up from his cushion and walked over to the small window. He pinned away the light cotton curtain, already damp from the rain, and pulled down the thicker fabric so that no further heat could escape. Dean's shifting and sliding stopped and he muttered something that Castiel didn't catch.

But now the entire wagon was cast into darkness again. Castiel wished that he had had the wherewithal to ask Dean to light the oil lamps, but it was too late for that now. Castiel put his hand on the wall and slowly made his way to the other end of the wagon. He felt along the wooden wall and finally found some metal that he could push up. It opened a door and he could step out onto a small platform outside. The rain was cold on Castiel's skin but he didn't mind much. Castiel looked up, but could only see glimpses of the moon between the foliage that domed above the path they were travelling. Castiel's felt along the wet, wooden planks with his naked feet, testing out whether they were slippery. But it was easy to move around. He took some deep breaths, letting the cool air and the scents of the forest stream into his lungs. The peaceful moment was disturbed by his stomach giving a small noise of protest. It was the middle of the night and Castiel was feeling the effects of hunger. In all the hours that they had been travelling nobody had ever offered him anything to eat or drink. By now Castiel had almost used up all of the food Anna had given him, which had only been a small lunch and some sweets. It didn't look like the Naga would be stopping for dinner at all. Or maybe they were just waiting to reach the next village to settle down. Castiel didn't think it polite to wake Dean to inquire about food or even to ask for a stop so that he could relieve himself. But the need to urinate was becoming too pressing to ignore any longer. It was hardly polite to pee down a moving wagon like a drunkard, but nobody was around to see him and since he was a man the business was uncomplicated and soon taken care off. With a small huff he thought of what his mother used to say: "boys are savages". Of course that statement had never included Castiel or his twin brother as they were omegas. But peeing from a moving wagon was more Gabriel's style after all, he could see that too. Still, it was either that or making the wagon and possibly the entire group stop for a toilet break. That he couldn't properly clean his hands was something he had to live with.

Castiel wrung his hands and then he grabbed the top of the carriage, effortlessly pulling himself up. The wooden structure underneath the fabric held his weight well. He looked over the wagons. There was a long queue of steadily moving vehicles in front of him, all dark, without a single light to guide their way or make them visible to others. Their wagon made up the rear, which was rather unusual considering what 'precious cargo' it held. They were not in enemy territory. They had possibly even already entered the land of the Naga by now. In either case, the Naga seemed pretty confident that either nothing would happen to them or that Dean could protect them both if it did. How he would do that while sleeping was another question, but Castiel didn't have to linger on it. Dean might be a warrior, but Castiel was an angel. There were very few creatures that he couldn't deal with on his own.

When he had had his fill of fresh air he jumped down onto the platform and then slipped back into the wagon.

"Why were you outside?" Castiel gave a start, not having expected Dean to wake up anytime soon. He turned around and saw Dean's eyes reflect the little light that came into the wagon, while pretty much everything else of him was cast in shadows. Something moved next to Castiel and he backed up against the door, closing it with a loud clank in the process. It was pitch black again and there was no way to tell where Dean's body started or ended. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. The wagon rolled on and the silence after Dean's question stretched.

"Uh… Are you… Are you afraid of me?" Dean's voice was closer now, but still a distance away and Castiel couldn't help opening his eyes to look into the general direction Dean's voice had come from. "Your scent shifted and your breathing pattern changed."

"It's the darkness," Castiel answered, trying to calm down. Just the darkness. "And I don't know where your personal space is if I can't see where you are. I don't know where to move." His answer came out a bit sharper than Castiel had intended and he had enough time to regret it in the silence that followed. He could hear blankets shifting, followed by the sound of drawers opening and closing. A soft hiss followed and then there was a faint glow at the other end of the wagon. Dean was lighting the oil lamp which cast enough light for Castiel could see where he was.

"There are towels on the pile next to you," Dean said kindly and Castiel looked to the side. There was indeed a small pile of towels stacked on a shelf. He grabbed one and started drying his hair and face. Not wanting to appear rude, he also dried the soles of his feet and then he walked back to his seat. His wings were dripping slightly but he didn't have the patience to groom them. He settled back onto his pillow. Dean was lying on his side now, chin propped up on his fist. The lamp cast an eerie glow on his face, making the scales on his forehead gleam like precious stones. "Why were you outside?"

"I had to urinate," Castiel said simply and saw Dean lift an eyebrow. "Do you know when we will be stopping?" It was better to change the topic before Dean could offer commentary.

"I suppose we should be stopping soon as there's an inn maybe three hours across the border," Dean answered and that sounded good to Castiel. An inn meant beds and light and most importantly food and drink. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, Prince Castiel. I'm sure you wanted to talk." With the darkness around them Castiel wasn't careful enough to hide his frown, but of course Dean's eyes were good enough to catch it. "What?"

"You don't have to use my title. We've been on informal terms, Dean." Dean looked caught at that and the soft rustling noise of feathers led Cas to believe that he was thumping his tail again.

"Well that was before," Dean said, rather mysteriously and uselessly if Cas might add.

"Before _what_." Dean shifted so that he was resting his back against pillows, looking almost like a regular person with his tail hidden by the blankets. Dean scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"For one? Before we were married. We are not mated, I know. But you are my omega and I'm suppose to behave a certain way around you."

"And I'm sure this would differ from what I'm used to, Dean," Castiel reminded him to which Dean shrugged, clearly not particularly interested in explaining what a Naga alpha husband's duties were. "That was one reason. What's the other?"

"Uh. That you're an omega, obviously," Dean answered promptly. "The way I conversed with you in those letters… I thought you're a guy like me. I wouldn't have been so crass to an omega."

"I am a guy like you, Dean."

"You're an _omega_."

"So what? I'm also a guy," Castiel insisted. Dean muttered something at that, clearly highly embarrassed. Castiel was actually more amused than agitated. He knew from Metatron and the reading he did, that the Naga had a different hierarchical structure. He didn't know what Naga omegas were like or what their rights and responsibilities were. "In any case, it is done. And I have seen a part of you which I found charming. Otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to this match."

"Yeah. Yeah, I thought you were a funny dude too," Dean agreed and then he sighed. "I've never been great at maneuvering the landscape of royal social convention." That was at least something that they could talk about.

"You've spent a long time away from court, haven't you?" Castiel asked, seeing Dean nod. "Metatron often spoke about you. He was terrified that you could rally the armies and march against us."

"What?"

"He said that you're a warrior prince. A terrifying beast on the battlefield." Dean tapped his chin with his fingers, watching Castiel with an intense look.

"Is that why you are scared of me? Because I'm an angelic night terror come to life?"

"Maybe. I spent years listening to Metatron spin tales about a potential Naga invasion." Dean snorted.

"Metatron was a usurper," Dean said, "not a legitimate king. The only way he was able to hold his position was by hastily building up a system that would sustain him." Castiel looked towards Dean with surprise. "If my position was as shaky as a ruler, then I would fear every possible threat," he continued. "Even if it's snakes in the grass, ready to bite your heel." It was hard to tell in the faint light, but it looked like Dean winked at him.

"The divine punishment. You do know some things about us," Castiel said and Dean shrugged.

"I didn't want to go into this marriage knowing absolutely nothing, though truth be told, I haven't really had much to work with. It's weird how little not battle related information there is on you guys, even though you've been right there for centuries."

"Yes… nothing but stories," Castiel agreed with a small sigh. "And nightmares," he added teasingly. Dean grinned at him.

"You just wait, Castiel, soon enough I'll be sliding through your daydreams too," he said and Castiel looked at blankly. Dean's expression changed from cheeky to embarrassed. "Uh, I think that came out-" Castiel laughed and Dean sighed in relief. "Dude," he complained.

"For the record, I think it was a good flirtation," Castiel assured him.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Dean said smugly. "I'm full of good lines and since you're my husband you'll be the only one who can get to hear them. So… sorry in advance if you'll be overwhelmed by my awesomeness."

"Oh, if this is what is waiting for me then I'm sure I can manage," Castiel told him dryly. Dean stuck out his tongue at him.

* * *

 

Dean was still a bit drowsy but clearly making an effort to stay awake until the wagons rolled to a stop. They didn't touch on how their marriage would work, which Castiel considered a topic for when they were both well-rested and well-fed; they chose to share details about their families instead.

"Lucky for you, there aren't as many people in my family as there are in yours. You'll meet them all eventually, but first you'll have to learn how to deal with Sam. Fair warning though: he's weird."

"I'm sure that after I've survived my siblings, I will know how to deal with yours," Castiel said with a smile. Dean wanted to retort something, but then he lifted his head.

"We're stopping," he said and Castiel wondered how he knew that, but a couple of minutes later the wagon did indeed stop. It didn't take long for their wagon door to be opened by a servant.

"We have reached Raimi. The rooms are already prepared." Dean nodded at him and then the plank was lowered for Dean to slide down. Castiel watched Dean emerge out of the pile of blankets, breaking through the temporary illusion that he was just a normal man. "After you," Dean offered and held out his hand for Castiel. Castiel slipped on his shoes, not bothering to lace them, and got down the wagon. It wasn't raining here, but there was a lot of humidity in the air. The ground was a wide circle laid with cobble stone patterns. The inn itself was a wide building, apparently only one story high. But more than that Castiel couldn't say because it was completely dark and didn't look like it was open at all. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw Dean slide down the ramp, holding the oil lamp in his hand. "You're standing in the way, Castiel." Castiel lifted an eyebrow, but then he stepped out of the path, allowing Dean to slide down, though he was so close by the ramp that he could see the elegant movement of the small scales of his tail. He lifted his hand and put it on Dean's tail. It was warm, dry and soft under his palm and disappeared very quickly with the reset of Dean's body. He studied his palm.

"I thought your tail would be rougher," he said and walked up to where Dean was with the lamp. His expression was hard to read.

"Just some advice, Castiel. Don't go touching other Naga's tails," he said and bent down enough to drop the lamp into Castiel's hands. He followed Dean, walking about an arm's reach next to where his tail lifted off the floor.

"Why?" Castiel demanded to know.

"Do you casually touch other angels?" Dean retorted and they were guided to one of many wide doors that led to a dark room. It didn't seem to be the entrance hall because it didn't hold anything but long wooden benches, bowls and an assortment of brushes and jars. The door was closed behind them by the servant and the only light came from a set of small circular windows above the door as well as a bigger skylight, but the stars and faint moonlight were hardly enough for Castiel. He held the oil lamp close and waited what would happen. Were those benches for sleep…? They looked rather uncomfortable. Dean got up on one, leaning his back against a cushioned backrest and then he started the cleaning process again. Did they have to do that every time they wanted to go into a building?

"If they're family I don't see why not," Castiel said at last and held the lamp out to study the jars and brushes.

"Yeah well, alright, point taken," Dean said absent-mindedly. "Maybe still don't touch anyone to start with." Castiel frowned in the general direction his husband was in. So was it true that they were cold creatures that didn't touch? He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to last without being able to touch another person.

"I understand," he said in the end, trying to keep his voice neutral, but Dean still shot him a look. Castiel sat down on the bench and took off his shoes, putting them on the bench next to him.

"You can touch me if you want," Dean told him eventually, sounding almost careful as if he wasn't sure if he should be offering it in the first place. Castiel didn't answer. Dean was apparently done cleaning, so he moved up to where there was another door. He pulled a cord and Castiel could hear a faint ringing sound. Soon after the door was opened by a servant.

"Your rooms are ready for you and your guest, your majesty," the servant said politely and handed Dean two heavy keys to which wooden plates with the room numbers were attached. Castiel waited until the tip of Dean's feathered tail end slid out of the room before he took his lamp and followed behind. The servant looked down at him with a weary expression but he remained polite. They were in a big hall, with a vaulted ceiling through which Castiel could see the moon and the stars. Other Naga seemed to be there too, but Castiel saw nothing of them but the gleam of their eyes reflecting the fire of his lamp. Castiel lowered his gaze to his feet. A long but wide corridor led them to two doors. Dean handed him a key.

"Go get settled," he said and Castiel eyed the key, while Dean slid away to check out his own room. Would he be expected to dress for dinner? Would he be allowed to order food to be delivered to his room so that he didn't have to eat in complete darkness? He reached his door and found the keyhole to be above his head. He sighed but stretched his arm to stick the key in the hole and unlock the door. It slid to the side instead of swinging open. The first thing he thought about the room was that it was a cavern. It was dark, the tiles under his feet warm, just like the air. There were small windows let into the high walls, too high up for Castiel to look out. He slid the door closed, leaving it unlocked. The flickering lamp light revealed a long, cushioned bench next to a table, a basin and a huge bed. His traveling suitcase stood beside the bed. The room was pretty bare beside that and completely devoid of any chairs or armchairs. So Castiel sat on the long bench, too suspicious of the bed, and waited. When Dean came in after knocking, he wore something like a robe, loosely wrapped around his waist, showing off most of his chest. He grinned widely.

"Great room, right?" Dean said, turning towards Castiel who had the lamp on his lap. Even though his smile didn't slip he lifted both his eyebrows a bit, almost as if he was confused to see him there and not on the bed. Dean crossed the room and pulled open a wardrobe and produced two more oil lamps and a box, probably containing matchsticks.

"Here, let me make some light," he said and lit both lamps, putting them on a high stable on which a pitcher of water stood. He looked back towards Cas. "Do you need me to take down anything from the shelves? Books, additional blankets?"

"No, thank you," Castiel said and Dean nodded, darting a look back to the bed.

"I suppose it's pretty big for someone as small as you. Will you be alright?"

"Yes," Castiel said, unsure why Dean worried about the size of the bed. Dean nodded.

"Then I wish you a good night. I'm just down the hall if you need anything," he said and even though his body was so long, it took no time at all before he was out of the room and the door shut after him. Castiel looked at the closed door, unsure if he should go after him to ask him about dinner. Castiel grimaced, then he took his oil lamp and went to bed with his stomach grumbling.

* * *

 

Castiel grumbled his way into bleary eyed wakefulness when someone banged against his door. It slid open almost right away and a Naga female that Castiel didn't recognize looked at him from the door.

"The bath is ready for you." The woman must be a servant girl then, one employed at this inn.

"Bath…?" He asked and the Naga woman studied him.

"Yes. The bath… miss?"

"Castiel is fine," he said, getting up from the bed. He was used to people being unsure how to address him due to his status as a male omega. The Naga girl didn't even try not to stare when he put on his slippers. Just as tails were fascinating to Castiel, so must legs be a novelty for Naga. Castiel didn't mind.  He took a change of clothes and his toilet bag, then he nodded at the woman. Her torso disappeared out of the room and by the time Castiel reached the door she was already down the corridor.

"This way," she said and waited for Castiel to catch up. Then she opened the door for him. "The sun is out. The royal family is on the sun deck. After your bath you can join them for coffee and juice." Castiel thanked her and went through the door. Breakfast sounded like a good idea. He was starving. The bathroom wasn't quite what Castiel expected, not that he really had any ideas about what to expect. There was no toilet for one thing, and the room consisted of benches, long mirrors and a shallow pool filled with steaming water. Castiel put his clothes on a bench and then checked the only other door, which led to a long room with two benches opposite each other. In the middle was a stone structure, but it was empty. There was a faint fragrance of herbs clinging to the room. Castiel checked out the benches and found that they came with holes on one end. So this probably were Naga toilets. They reminded him of the public toilets of older days, with rows of benches with holes or the simple outhouses where you had to stand or squat to do your business. Castiel suppressed a sigh, but when nature called, even Naga bench toilets would have to do.

He was glad to slip into the shallow pool to wash and to give his wings a quick grooming treatment. He didn't want the Winchesters to have to wait too long for him to show up to breakfast, so he tried to be quick. He washed his hair, combed it out and braided the wet strands. He pinned the braids to the back of his head and then he got dressed quickly, putting on a simple silk robe over his regular clothes. He didn't know how presentable he had to be, but his mother had said an expensive robe, even if it was a simple garment, would make him look put together at a foreign court's breakfast table.

He found the sun deck relatively easy and as promised, Dean was lying on a bench enjoying the morning sun. Castiel walked up to him, standing next to Dean's head.

"Good morning." Clearly surprised by Castiel's voice, Dean gave a start and sat up to be on eye level with him. There was plenty of space on the bench so he sat down with Dean.

"Hey, good morning," Dean answered with some delay. Dean's parents were not up on the sun deck, but some other Naga were out instead. They all shot Castiel looks which ranged from interest to alarm. The servant girl came back with a tray of coffee and juice which she placed on a small side table next to the bench. She looked at Castiel and Dean's proximity a bit weirdly, but she left without comment.

"Do you want me to go to the bench over there?" Castiel asked, indicating the bench a good three meters away.

"Uh, no, it's okay," Dean said. He was sort of a rigid form behind Castiel's back.

"I thought your parents would be here too?"

"Oh, they're already back at the wagons, getting ready for the next stretch of the journey," Dean told him. Castiel poured himself juice and took a sip. It tasted nice, even though he couldn't say what fruit it was made of.

"Have they already had breakfast then?"

"Breakfast…?" Castiel turned around to be able to look at Dean, who looked at him very dubiously. Castiel lifted the glass with juice.

"Yes. Breakfast. Won't we be served breakfast?" Castiel felt his hope for food diminish when Dean looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "I haven't had a proper meal since the previous day."

"You ate yesterday? And now you want to eat again?" Dean asked.

"Well yes. I have to eat." Dean narrowed his eyes at him, like back when they had been at court and people said that Castiel didn't need anyone to take care of him. As if he suspected that something untoward was happening. But what was the problem? He was just about to ask when a servant appeared on the deck.

"Your majesty, we are ready to depart!" he called and Dean, apparently grateful for the distraction, nodded at him. He got up from the bench, leaving Castiel sitting there, frustration bubbling up inside of him. It seemed like he should give up on food for the time being. He could survive on no food for a long time since his Grace would sustain him, but it took a while before the Grace dulled the hunger.

"I'll meet you at the wagon," Dean said and then he disappeared down the corridor. Castiel finished his juice, then he followed the servants carrying his travelling suitcase. He found Dean's wagon and decided to sit on the small platform in front of their wagon's door. Servants had opened some of the canvas panels, to let light into the wagon. Castiel let his feet dangle, observing the preparation for departure. Dean appeared after John had come around twice, asking where Dean was and why he was holding up the party. Castiel got into the wagon, Dean following closely behind and then the door slid closed once again. At least this time it wouldn't be so dark. When both were seated, Castiel was surprised to find a small, shy grin on Dean's face when he presented a wooden box to Castiel. Castiel lifted the lid while Dean got settled on his rugs and blankets. Inside was a big jug of juice and what looked to be sourdough bread, dried meat, pastries and a still warm bowl that turned out to be some sort of porridge.

"The cook looked at me like I had gone mad when I asked for some food for you. It's not much, but maybe it can be breakfast?"

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said and pulled the porridge out. It tasted alright, though maybe not quite as creamy as he was used to. "Though why is this so weird for you? And apparently also for the kitchen? Surely the kitchen should have a full pantry."

"Yes, maybe a full pantry, but they had no guests who stayed long enough to require food," Dean explained, but it didn't really make much sense to Castiel.

"Why? Do most guests only stay for a couple of hours?" Castiel asked, taking a bite of the sourdough bread.

"What? No. But very few people plan their stays around feasts. None of us eat as frequently as I'm seeing you stuff things into your mouth," Dean commented, but when Castiel looked up at him, he seemed to backtrack. "I'm sorry, I meant no offense." Castiel shrugged. "When an omega eats as much as I see you eat… Well…" Dean watched Castiel eat and Castiel saw his eyes gradually lower, to his chest, to his stomach before they seemed to be captivated by Castiel's naked toes. Dean appeared to have forgotten that he had a sentence to finish.

"If you consider my current eating habits to be excessive, then you should not watch me eat when I've got access to a full pantry and a kitchen staff," Castiel commented. "How often do you eat then? Your father said you had eaten recently before you came to our court. But that must have been over 24 hours ago by now."

"Oh, there's no set plan. But at the court of my parents it's usually every two weeks. Some eat less frequently, some more frequently." Castiel stared at him in disbelief. "And feasts are followed by longer resting periods, which is why mom didn't want me to eat at your court. I'm not usually as sleepy during travels."

"Strange," Castiel said and busied himself with eating his porridge, so that Dean couldn't see his expression. Because Castiel was sure that his displeasure with this eating arrangement must have shown on his face.

"Is it? Then how do you eat normally? Your body is tiny so it should need less sustenance, but surely you're good at conserving energy to manage the wings you have."

"We eat frequently, often around 5 times a day."

"5 times a day?!" Dean asked, clearly shocked at this revelation. Castiel only nodded, because his mouth was full. Dean's surprise didn't last too long and it quickly morphed into guilt.

"Crap. Castiel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know and I deprived you of food in my ignorance, even though it is my duty to care for you."

"Dean, it's fine," Castiel said. "It was a misunderstanding. And you have given me food now." Dean wasn't particularly appeased by that fact. Castiel sighed and put the bowl into his lap. "What do you want me to say? It's not fine? I'm disappointed and will go straight back home?"

"What? No," Dean said with a grunt. He crossed his arms over his chest and let his back drop against the cushioned part of the wall.

"Good. Because we knew that there were going to be cultural differences. The only way that we can manage is if we talk when something is unclear," Castiel said. "I could have spoken up right away, but I didn't want to offend you with my request for food, so I didn't. I will do so in the future to save us the embarrassment." Dean heaved a sigh at that.

"Yeah…," he said and then turned his head to the side to look at Castiel. "Lots of things will be unclear. I honestly don’t even understand how those legs or yours work." Castiel looked at his folded legs kept silent as Dean continued: "You're so… small. You take up so little space, even though you've got a pair of wings on your back."

"Hm," was all Castiel had to say to that. He ate one of the pastries and then he put the box away. "What did you mean before, when you said 'if I see an omega who eats as much as you'?" Dean's tail gave a twitch at that, the feathers rustling on the floor. Under Castiel's critical eyes, the tail feathers swished to the side and then were pulled under the rest of Dean's tail, mostly out of sight.

"When Naga women marry they start eating more frequently, to… you know… Prepare for mating…," Dean said and with the daylight that came into their wagon, the blush rising on Dean's cheeks was obvious. "So… when I saw you eating I thought you were… You know. Subtly propositioning me."

"Oh alright," Castiel said, not understanding why Dean was so flustered about this. "Do you want me to proposition you?"

"What?! No!" Dean exclaimed, but before Castiel could debate about whether he should be offended, Dean continued: "Maybe?" Castiel lifted his eyebrows. "We are married after all and I know how you angels are."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but the contract doesn't need us to procreate in order to be valid."

"I know that… Can you even…?" Dean asked and his gaze travelled across Castiel's knee instead of staring at his lap again.

"I can bear children," Castiel confirmed and then he looked at Dean, from his face down to his partially exposed chest and his tail. Dean didn't have any genitals that Castiel could see, even though Dean had boasted about it. "How about you?"

"As an alpha I can't bear children, but I certainly can knock you up," Dean said and instantly turned red. "I _could_ I mean." Castiel chuckled and leant back against the wall. Dean regarded him silently for a moment, until the red of his face disappeared. "Not that I'm sure our species could interbreed," he said eventually and nodded his head in Castiel's direction. "I don't think a baby can fit in your small body." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Castiel. Winchester babies are big. I mean seriously big. We're the rulers for a reason."

"Okay, Dean," Castiel said indulgingly, relieved that they were back to friendly banter. It was much better than Dean's tense silence or confusion over how to treat Castiel.

"You sure that this is okay?" Dean asked after a while and Castiel looked at him. "Us."

"Our marriage?"

"No. Not only that. But this kind of talk between us. Because I promise I can treat you with all the reverence your station deserves."

"You're my husband now. I'd prefer if we can have an easy, friendly relationship. If that's alright with you. Besides, if you start treating me like you'd treat a Naga omega wife, then I'd start treating you like I'd have to treat my alpha husband."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"I don't think you'd like it," Castiel said with a small smile. Now Dean was intrigued. His tail moved slightly and then Dean was pushing himself off the wall and hovered close to Castiel all of a sudden. Personal space forgotten.

"Try me."

"Don't look down on me," Castiel demanded coolly which made Dean blink. "When we have guests, you don't talk. If your parents come into this wagon, keep yourself to the back, wait until I've greeted first your mother, then your father. Only then are you allowed to speak." It dawned on Dean that Castiel wasn't actually laying down the rules of conduct between them. Dean lowered himself to the floor, chin propped up in his palm.

"And I thought you'd be saying something… I don't know. Sexy." Castiel laughed and reached out to pat Dean's head, since they were close enough now. Dean frowned up at him, but didn't swat away his hand.

"That would be uncharacteristic of me," Castiel joked and Dean grinned up at him. "Though I actually wouldn't mind if I didn't always have to talk to your belly button."

"I can't help that you're so short," Dean teased and then he lifted himself up from the floor. It was amazing to watch him move without using his arms at all, relying only on the strength of his tail.

"So I'll just step on your tail to be closer to your face, how would you like that?" Dean instantly grimaced. Feeling like he had won this exchange, Castiel got another of the pastries out of the box.

"If you continue eating at this pace, the box will be empty before we reach our destination," Dean told him. When Castiel sent him a glare, Dean winked and stuck out his tongue to him.

* * *

 

The journey continued for a while. They made a stop for the night once they crossed into Campbell.

"Not much longer until we reach Winchester now," Dean said, looking out of the wagon, but keeping most of his body inside where it was warmer. They would be reaching one of the houses of the Winchester family soon where they'd be spending the night. But right now they had to stop to feed the animals. The rain had finally caught up with them, so all Naga that could stay inside kept under the roofs of their wagons. Castiel had fetched an umbrella from his cart and was happily getting fresh air. The wagon of Dean's parents was right next to theirs and Castiel could see Mary and John having a cup of coffee, blankets covering their tails.

"Aren't you cold, Castiel, out in the rain like that?" Mary asked, "be sure you preserve your heat."

"I'm quite alright, thank you," Castiel assured her with a smile. Dean had pulled out a leather-bound book and was scribbling something in it. Since he frequently looked up, Castiel assumed that he might be drawing. Their view was rather nice. The lands here were mostly flat, with lush meadows stretching as far as Castiel could see. There were forests in the distance and some hills behind them. Even though it was evening already and it was raining, it was still agreeable outside, but apparently on the side of cool for the Winchesters.

"Mom, did you know that Castiel eats five times a day?" Dean asked and when Castiel turned to his side to look at him, he found him still focused on his pages. Therefore he didn't see how Castiel narrowed his eyes at him in irritation. When he looked back to his parents-in-law, they wore matching looks of shock.

"Are you two planning to try mating right away?" John asked, earning himself a groan from Dean.

"Oh, no. This isn't about family planning," Castiel assured them, though their expressions didn't change. He continued before they could venture into advice and tips for childbearing (which Castiel  had heard often enough by concerned family members the moment he had made a comment about anything remotely connected to child bearing): "Our kinds have different eating habits. Dean has told me that your kind only eats rarely, whereas angels eat daily."

"Which means we've starved my husband," Dean commented and even though he said it flippantly, Castiel could still hear a bit of tension in his voice. Dean still felt bad about it.

"What?! Really?" Mary exclaimed.

"It's alright, Dean got me food this morning", Castiel tried to calm her.

"And apparently they also have very strict rules about hospitality," Dean continued."So we've probably made a very bad impression when we denied their offers for food and lodgings."

"We know it was just a misunderstanding," Castiel assured his parents-in-law and then he glared at Dean. "Can you behave? You're overdramatizing the situation."

"I don't understand," John said and his interest had apparently been piqued enough that he was now moving out of the wagon. Castiel stepped to the edge of the small platform to be able to hold the umbrella over John's head too.

"When we receive guests then we always offer them food and lodgings," Castiel explained. "That way guests who arrived from far away lack nothing. Any guest of us, even if they're an enemy, will be treated with respect as long as they are under our roof."

"And you think our refusal to partake in Queen Naomi's hospitality might have shed a bad light on us?" John's question was meant for Dean, who merely shrugged. John looked back at Castiel. "We couldn't accept. Even though you were no longer enemies, eating and then becoming vulnerable in foreign territory would be most foolish."

"Yes, I understand that. We simply have to make sure that both cultures are aware of these differences between us. And as soon as we are home I will write a lengthy letter to my mother," Castiel promised, but John still looked skeptical.

"I once read a legend that angels destroyed a city simply because it didn't follow their rules regarding hospitality," he said and Castiel laughed uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes. That's merely a tale," Castiel lied. "To inspire awe. And I'm sure that you will be formidable hosts."

"Hm," John said, then he drew back to his wagon.

"We'll make sure that there is food for you," Mary told Castiel, then she too went into the wagon. Her voice was still loud enough for Castiel to hear: "Oh my, we'll have so many things to figure out, John."

Castiel sighed in relief and walked back to Dean. Dean was really drawing, the landscape wonderfully recreated in ink. There was also a quick sketch of Castiel with his umbrella.

"You're a great artist," he complimented.

"It's just a hobby," Dean muttered, clearly uncomfortable with the praise. Dean finally moved out of the wagon and Castiel raised his arm high so that Dean could go under the umbrella. They were standing close, Castiel's shoulder brushing Dean's chest.

"So, you're not afraid to touch me after all?" Castiel asked, his lip curled up at the corner.

"I've never been afraid to touch you. I've simply been polite," Dean replied. "I'm a gentleman after all." Castiel looked up at him and smiled. Dean seemed slightly surprised. A furrow appeared between his eyebrows. But eventually he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Castiel, drawing him against his tail and chest. "But you're my husband." Castiel put his hand on Dean's scales, this time touching the fairer ones. Dean flinched but he didn't say anything.

"You angels really are rather handsy," Dean muttered.

"I've never touched scales. I'm simply curious," Castiel defended himself and Dean let him be. Standing in the rain, Castiel let his eyes sweep over the land that lay before him. His life in Winchester was waiting for him.

"It's going to be fine," Dean assured him, almost as if he knew what Castiel was thinking. "We got this."

"Yes," Castiel assured.

"And it certainly won't ever become boring, right?" Dean said and winked down at him. Castiel laughed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ♥ I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> There's of course much more story to tell. If you are left with questions and maybe even futher things you'd like to read about, you can let me know either here or you can send me a message on [my tumblr](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/). (This is also where you'll find naga!Verse art!)
> 
> You can read a direct continuation of this story if you click on [the next part in the Naga Dean Verse!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10256183/chapters/22730033)


End file.
